


Not the Type of Bond She Expected

by saxgoddess25



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mating Bond, One Shot, POV First Person, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxgoddess25/pseuds/saxgoddess25
Summary: I’ve been reading a certain book series, and today while I was at work, a plot bunny for this went full kamikaze on my brain. Smutty Dragon Queen one shot. They are bonded mates, with everything that entails. NSFW.





	Not the Type of Bond She Expected

_My Queen_.

The words were quiet at first, a whisper in my mind that I didn’t deign to notice. I was busy. It was tax season, and though Storybrooke continued to escape the notice of federal agencies, its citizens still paid taxes to keep the city running. I supposed that they didn’t really need to – the magic that had created the town wouldn’t shut off the power or water supplies if the cash flow ceased – but the bureaucracy was so ingrained at this point that I just went with it. It gave me something to do between bouts of magical craziness.

_Your Majesty…_

The internal voice became more insistent, and a smile tugged at my lips. I was still getting used to it, the ability to communicate with her in this manner that I’d gained after our marriage – since I’d officially become her mate.

I could almost feel the annoyance and frustration when I again ignored her psychic call. The third time she tried, it wasn’t with words. There came a tingle between my legs, like her fingers brushing over me, and it was accompanied by a mental image of her. She was naked in our bed, and my dressing mirror had been set up so that she could see herself, obviously so that she could convey that image to my mind. Her fingers slid again through her slick sex, firm enough this time that I gasped, clenching my thighs together and squirming a little in my chair.

_“Fuck…Mal!”_

_“It’s nice to finally have your attention.”_ A feline grin spread on her features. _“Come home, Darling. I miss you.”_

I gritted my teeth. _“You know I’m working. I’ll be there in a little while.”_

 _“Suit yourself.”_ The grin turned more feral as she pulled her hand away from her cunt. I breathed a sigh of relief, about to send her my thanks, but the sentiment died as I saw her reach out to the nightstand. Her hand came back with something that caught the light, and I groaned because I knew what it was.

 _“That’s not fair!”_ I thought desperately, mere moments before I felt the phantom coldness pushing in. My favorite glass dildo was always cold at first, but it warmed up so quickly surrounded by body heat. Her body heat in this instance.

 _“You, of all people, know that life is not fair.”_ She veritably purred it into my mind, the words almost like a caress, like the press of that hard, smooth glass inside as it started to move.

I cursed out loud this time, my fingers clutching my pen so hard that I was surprised it didn’t snap. My hand was trembling as I set it down on my desk to prevent myself from breaking it when she continued.

 _“Come home,_ ” she whispered, out loud this time, though I still heard the words in my head. I saw her lick her full lips and wasn’t sure if it was a conscious act, but it definitely got my attention. The toy was pressing against her g-spot now, the tension enough to make both of us shift and moan. _“Come home, Regina. I want to feel you against me.”_

Siren. Evil, alluring seductress. That toy battered against my control again, and again, and then my resistance collapsed. I could barely concentrate as the magic swirled around me, carrying me home to her. When I appeared next to her in the bed, she gave me a wicked grin.

“You,” I began, as I tugged her in for a kiss, not finishing the sentence until we were both nearly breathless, “are a horrible, horrible influence.”

“You were ignoring me,” she pouted, “and I couldn’t have that.”

She moved the toy again, and as we were still linked, I felt every inch of it moving in me. I reached down to grab her wrist. “Stop trying to distract me.”

“Trying? Oh, my love, I think I’m succeeding.”

I growled and pushed her down into the mattress, kissing her again and taking over control of the dildo. She gave up more gracefully than I would have expected, and it didn’t take me long to figure out that it was because she had no intention of muting that bond between us. “Mal…”

“Hmm?”

“That’s really distracting.”

That wicked smile grew more pronounced. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Yes, you damn well do!”

Her hand slid down to cover mine, and the toy moved a little. Fuck, it did feel amazing. And definitely distracting as hell.

“I guess you have a decision to make then.”

“Mal.”

“Regina.”

“Please?”

“No.”

I was stuck and she knew it. If I left, she’d pleasure herself and I’d feel it. If I stayed, I’d pleasure her and I’d feel it. It was a no-win scenario. In a manner of speaking. I supposed from another point of view, we were both going to win.

I growled again, she laughed, and as she wiggled her hips beneath me, I finally capitulated. I brought the toy almost to the brink, then angled it, and pushed it against her g-spot as she’d done earlier. I had to grit my teeth at the next wave of pleasure, trying to hold on and endure until I made her come. We’d never done this before – I wasn’t quite sure how she’d managed to link our bodies in this way, but I meant to find out later – so I didn’t know what would happen when she went over the edge. No matter. It wouldn’t be long before I found out.

Mal pulled my head down until I was kissing her, hot and artless while my hand kept moving. We were moaning into each other’s mouths, bodies grinding as the tension grew. The pleasure was almost unbearable, but she needed more. We needed more. I felt her hand slide up under my skirt, and I knew what she was doing. The tiny part of my brain that was capable of rational thought wondered if that was going to work – a question that was answered in short order, as it turned out.

Her fingertips found my clit and pressed, rubbing back and forth quickly and I couldn’t fight the impending climax. My hand and her fingers kept moving, somehow, as both of us cried out, bound in the same overwhelming release. I buried my face against her shoulder while she bucked beneath me, while we both shuddered and panted, and then were still.  

It took a long time, but I finally managed to collect myself enough to say, “I hate you.”

She shook with silent laughter. “No, you don’t.”

I sighed. She was right. Of course.

The toy slid out of her and we both shivered. “Okay, fine, I don’t hate you, but if you plan on doing that again, I want a divorce.”

Her arms settled around me, and she held me close. “Dragons mate for life, Dear. I’m afraid you’re stuck with me.”

“Your life? Or mine?” I pretended to contemplate my options.

“Remind me not to let you cook for a while,” was her only response

That made me chuckle. “Are you sure you wouldn’t like me to make dessert? An apple turnover perhaps?”

“Oh yes. I’m quite sure.”

“My silly dragon.”

She nuzzled against me. “My little queen.”


End file.
